User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2018
Note: The official blog post title name is: '''Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my storytale gameplay'.'' My choices: How did you take down the Ghast? I took down the ghast by reflecting its fire beams. "With a Stone Sword." Did you craft or steal the repeater? I crafted a repeater. "I crafted and stole a repeater." Did you launch Reuben in the Cow-A-Pult? I did not launch Reuben. "I did not launch Reuben in the Cow-A-Pult. Reuben feels nervous." ''Did you set all the bats free in Ellegaard's dome? ''I did not set all the bats free. "I only clicked 2 times." ''Did you build the command block? ''I stayed to help Ellegaard to build the command block. "Let's do this. Also, I did it without having Reuben to assist me." When did you leave the temple? 'I departed at night. ''"We don't want the Witherstorm catching us up early." ''Did you kill a monster with a bow and arrow? I completed Episode 2 without killing a monster with the bow and arrow. ''"I choosed not to use them yet." ''Did you fall into the pit of Endermen? I jumped over the pit of Endermen without falling in. ''"That would be bad." ''Did you tell Gabriel or Petra to let Ivor go? '''I told Gabriel or Petra not to let Ivor go. ''"We found him." All choices are copyrighted to: Assembly Required. My additional choices: None (currently). Images: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Chapters.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Choices.png My gameplay images: Films & TV 19 11 2018 2 15 51 PM.png Films & TV 20 11 2018 7 36 29 PM.png Films & TV 11 10 2018 3 15 30 PM.png Films & TV 2 12 2018 5 47 30 PM.png Films & TV 2 12 2018 5 47 38 PM.png Films & TV 2 12 2018 5 47 48 PM.png Films & TV 2 12 2018 5 54 51 PM.png Films & TV 2 12 2018 5 55 03 PM.png Films & TV 2_12_2018 5_51_32 PM.png Official videos: 'Minecraft Story Mode - The Complete Adventure' 'Minecraft Story Mode' Retail & Episode 2 - 'Assembly Required' Launch Trailer All official videos are imported from Telltale Games on Youtube. My gameplay videos: Chapter 1: Nether Say Die Chapter 2: Occam's Razor (Griefer Madness) Chapter 3: Occam's Razor Chapter 4: No Time to Lose Chapter 5: In the Shadow of Giants Chapter 6: Left Behind All my gameplay videos duration time is estimated up to 29 minutes. My favorite official soundtracks: Antimo & Welles - Redstonia Credits 102 Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Redstonia Freewalk Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Command Block Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Ivor Fight Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 All my favorite official soundtracks are imported from Antimo & Welles on Youtube. My share and thoughts for this episode: It is such a relief to meet Petra at Temple of The Order of the Stone. Petra mentioned that most of the peoples were caught by the Witherstorm. Even Gabriel now, which I find it shocking. Ellegaard was also shocked to hear that. My least favorite moments is where Ellegaard and Magnus were meet together, they already started arguing and fighting words together. Which I find it unpleasant. I like the near ending moment where Jesse and Petra tried to stop Ivor from leaving. But unfortunately, Petra got hit by Ivor's Sword. Your Female White 'Loyal' Jesse (Message us) 05:57, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Website links: Assembly Required Minecraft: Story Mode - Wikipedia My storytale gameplay list: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my storytale gameplay (Previous) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my storytale gameplay (You are here) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my storytale gameplay (Next) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my storytale gameplay Category:Blog posts